The Rookie ME
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Melinda's thoughts on her first encounter with Detective Tutuola *One Shot*


**A/N: I was told to challenge myself by one hell of a writer. So I took her advice and I hope she likes it…Kiss the girl54 a.k.a RomanticNymph **

It hadn't dawned on him that I was still checking him out. I was glad though…gave me a reason to keep staring and I had no problem with that. He was gorgeous and our first meeting was at a crime scene. He was talk, stalky, with jet black curly hair. He wore a leather coat, some black slacks and a green shirt. He was something else and the way he talked made me shiver. I don't know why of all nights I decided to pay more attention to him but I was glad I did. Detective Tutuola or Fin they called him...he had it going on.

_Get your head back in the game Melinda. _

I examine the body. I figure the woman is about 5'7, between thirty or forty. She's in good shape because her calves and arms are tip top. God I'd kill to have this woman's body right now. It wasn't like I wasn't in shape; she was just in a lot better shape than I was.

_Your Job. _

The woman had to be no more than 130-140 lbs. Caucasian. Married. The validity of the woman's blood was over 10 hours. She had been dead a while and it had taken this long for someone to contact us. This job sucked sometimes, but if I could get justice for the victim, I know I did my job.

As I continue to examine the body, I feel his strong, broad hands touch my shoulder. I almost melt until I realize where I am. God I hadn't had a man to do that to me in a long time and that was something to value. I hear him asking me questions some I can answer, some I can't but I don't care. The warmth from his breath has me mesmerized and I could stay in this position forever. Finally I snap to, answering all his questions as well as his partners so we can get out of here.

I watch him walk away and get into his squad car. Not bad for a first meeting…too bad we really didn't meet. I got to tell him what I learned in college and showed him I could apply my education to real life situations. I showed him I wasn't some savvy bookworm who cringed at the sight of blood. I may not have been around the block on my first crime scene but I think I didn't really good considering.

I look over the dead woman again and try and figure out how a woman like her would be found in this dumb part of the city. She reminded me of a high class profile type of woman who had an agenda, someone who knew people, not someone to be found in a back alley. Can't judge a book by its cover huh, I tell myself.

I get her back to my lab and have her on my table when that familiar voice comes through my doors.

_Is it really him?_

_I'm really about to encounter him again?_

First thing out of his mouth is do I have anything for him. If he only knew the impure thoughts that ran through my mind at the moment, but that was beside the point. I am hardly able to function around this man and I don't even really know him. Am I pathetic or what? He continues to ask me questions as I tell him I'm waiting on tests and some things just can't be answered. For the first time I think he actually looks at me, like really looks at me and I blush absent-mindedly. Five whole minutes of silence then he speaks, I guess coming back to reality. I take that moment to regulate my breathing so he doesn't think I'm about to pass out on him.

He looks down at the woman then looks over her body like I may have missed something or I wasn't telling him everything. I guess he was just doing his job, but that disturbed me…was he testing me? Surely not, he gave me more credit than that…right?

I tell him if I find anything else I promise to contact him personally. He nods his head and starts to walk away then stops. I'm looking like a deer in headlights because I think I've done something wrong. He walks back over with that cop swagger and extends his hand.

"I'm Fin Tutuola, but just call me Fin," He says with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

I extend my hand as well and it lands perfectly into his, "I'm Melinda Warner, Melinda is fine."

"Melinda, Mel if you don't mind…I tend to forget names quickly but that nickname just sticks," Fin tells me as he releases my hand.

I nodded trying not to blush, but I can't help it. I quickly turn as a smile spreads across my face. I can't let him see me react like this not for the first. I quickly busy myself with some while I yell over my shoulder I'll have his results back within the hour. I hear him saying thank you and leaving. Boy am I glad, that was close. I almost let a stranger in, letting him flirt with me while I was at work. But was that flirting? I over think way too much, he was just being nice. I wonder is he always this nice? This man has intrigued me to no end. I find him scary, yet fascinating all at the same time. I bet he scares the hell out of perps and makes women feel a lot more secure with him around. I sort of long to have his security, to wonder what it feels like to be in his arms. I wonder what it's like to touch those lips and stare into those eyes all day.

_Get back to work. _

Who can work with someone like that on their mind? What else was I suppose to be doing? This woman's tests are being processed and all I have to do is wait. I continue to fantasize about _Fin, _God I love that name. It's cute and playful, totally different from the owner. I wonder what else is different about him…maybe when I'm not at work I could ask him sometime. The question is will he treat me the same as he did today? Would he even remember our little greeting? Would he even remember me…the rookie M.E.

**Let me know what you think! I'm All Ears!**


End file.
